pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Carbink
|} Carbink (Japanese: メレシー Melecie) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Carbink is a gray Pokémon that resembles a rock covered in light-blue crystals such as an ore. A white, fluffy collar separates this Pokémon's limbless body and head. Carbink has blue eyes, a light-blue crystal on top of its head and big, flat rhomboid ears. It can fire energy beams from the crystal in its head. Carbink is born from temperatures and pressure underground, and it has slept for millions of years since its birth. Some have been unearthed during cave excavations. Rarely, Carbink will undergo a strange mutation and transform into . In the anime Major appearances Carbink servants Three Carbink named Bort, Merrick and Allotrope appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. Multiple Carbink including Bort, Merrick and Allotrope and a fourth, leader Carbink named Dace appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Other Several Carbink made their main series debut in A Diamond in the Rough!, with one of them causing trouble in 's 's . Minor appearances There were many Carbink populating the Diamond Domain in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Four Carbink appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . Pokédex entries In the manga .]] In the movie adaptations The Carbink servants appear in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a group of Carbink lived in a cave near where Korrina, Gurkinn and Diantha camped as fugitives. A thief knocked out several of the Carbink inside the cave in order to steal the prized , but just as he made it out of the cave, he was stopped by the fugitive trio and eventually defeated by Diancie. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 97}} |area=Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Carbink is tied with for having the highest base of all Fairy types, with a base stat of 150. Origin Carbink could be based on the , a mythical fairy-like creature that was rumored to have gemstones growing out of it, and referring to its power to shoot rays or beams of light from the gem on its head. Its appearance is likely based on an , a type of rock that contains minerals with important elements which are valued for a high price. Name origin Carbink may be a combination of '' , (element diamonds are composed of), , and tink (to tinkle). Melecie may be a combination of melée (small cut diamonds), 珍しい mezurashii (rare), and 石 ishi (stone). In other languages , , and |fr=Strassie|frmeaning=From |es=Carbink|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rocara|demeaning=From Rock and Carat |it=Carbink|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=멜리시 Mellisi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=小碎鑽 Xiǎosuìzuān|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=小碎鑽 Síuseuijyūn|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=कारबिंक Carbink|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Карбинк Karbink|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Carbink servants External links |} de:Rocara fr:Strassie it:Carbink ja:メレシー pl:Carbink zh:小碎钻